


Charge

by nightcalling



Series: A Storm Gives Way to a Sunny Day [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcalling/pseuds/nightcalling
Summary: Billy’s own eyes begin to burn as a dangerous feeling settles down in his gut. He used to be scared of it, but now he wants nothing more than to be high on it. Billy glances down at his pile of clothes on the floor before turning and pushing Steve down on it. He goes easy, and Billy feels himself falling too as Steve hooks one of his ankles behind Billy’s legs.





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Recursion, detailing the last scene with Steve and Billy from Billy’s POV but also expanding upon it significantly (read: explicitly). I’ve tried to make it so that you don’t need to read that one to follow this one, but it would probably help for the sake of context. All you need to know is that Billy has El’s powers, he moved out into his own place, and Steve was there to help unpack until... 
> 
> All this is to say I really just wanted to write some soft, snarky boys going at it without setting up more backstory ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Both parties are 18+ and consenting. I, uh, also may have dialed up the cheese factor by a bit in this, I have no idea where any of it came from and I’m completely embarrassed. All mistakes are my own.

It had all happened in a blur. Billy remembers staring at his body in the mirror, a mural of scars that were grotesque and yet not grotesque enough, Steve coming into the room, Billy trying to unpack and hint at Steve to leave him alone. But Steve, the stubborn fuck, did the very opposite of that and instead moved closer, so close that Billy had no choice but to grab and kiss him, hands shaking and all. He’s sure that they exchanged a lot more words, both before and after, and the order of events are all jumbled in his brain because _he just kissed Steve Harrington, what the fuck_ , but even that can’t deter his mind from being stuck on what Steve just said.

_Pretty boy like you’s got nothing to worry about._

Billy had been secretly mortified ever since he heard himself say that to Steve in the showers, his lust betraying him at the worst time possible. It was a miracle his dick didn’t immediately go hard. It was an even bigger miracle that Steve had, from Billy’s perspective, walked away completely clueless. Billy had filed the incident away in his mind, not allowing himself to dwell on it again, so it comes as quite a shock when he hears those same words repeated verbatim from Steve’s mouth.

Steve is smiling, but there’s a hint of defiant cockiness on his lips that reminds Billy of what got him into this mess in the first place. From day one, he’d played out all of the possible scenarios of the aftermath, of how the look in Steve’s eyes would change if he’d allowed himself to…

And yet here Steve was, cracking a stupid joke while somehow looking soft, fond, and ready to fight all at the same time. Billy can’t help the breathy laugh that escapes him. “The fuck, Harrington?”

Then Steve is saying something about “not going anywhere,” which is _great_ because Billy definitely can’t imagine spending the rest of the day staring at his sorry self in the mirror when he could be looking at something as beautiful as Steve.

He must’ve been quiet a tad too long, because Steve’s smile begins to waver just a bit. “Uh, you okay there?”

“Just fine,” Billy says, allowing himself to grin for real. “Princess.”

“You know what, I’ll allow it. Just this one time.” Steve runs his palms up Billy’s arms, stopping at the juncture of Billy’s neck where the web of scars turns from black to ocean blue.

“I don’t think I recall ever calling you that.” Billy grabs a fistful of Steve’s stupid vest, a lighter grip than before but with more intent. “You been dreaming about me?”

Steve hums. “You gotta do a lot better than a half-assed kiss to get me to dream about you,” he says, eyes glowing bright, almost like a dare. No, definitely like a dare.

Billy’s own eyes begin to burn as a dangerous feeling settles down in his gut. He used to be scared of it, but now he wants nothing more than to be high on it. Billy glances down at his pile of clothes on the floor before turning and pushing Steve down on it. He goes easy, and Billy feels himself falling too as Steve hooks one of his ankles behind Billy’s legs.

“ _Finally_.” Steve lets go of Billy’s neck to unzip Billy’s jeans with one hand, the other reaching back to grab Billy’s ass.

Billy grinds into Steve’s palm as he pushes Steve’s pants and underwear down. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands all over this ever since that fucking day in the shower.”

“You mean the day you came onto me while we were both naked?” Steve uses both legs to bring Billy completely flush against him.

So, Steve wasn’t as clueless as he looked. Billy would be horrified if this didn’t end up convincing him that they were both just idiots. He apparently said that out loud, because Steve is laughing, the low grumble buzzing pleasantly against Billy’s chest.

“Enough talking, more kissing.” Steve grabs both of their dicks with one hand and starts stroking. “Also, I’ll need you to put this in me sometime today, preferably in the next ten minutes.”

“Bitchy, bitchy.” Billy reaches under Steve’s shirt and rubs circles over Steve’s nipples. Steve lets out a groan, cheeks red and mouth open, and tightens his hold on their cocks. Billy thinks he hasn’t been this turned on in his entire _life_. He leans down and kisses Steve filthily, with as much tongue as he can muster, nothing like the chaste kiss they shared earlier.

Steve gives as much as he’s given, kissing back with the intensity of someone who’s definitely kicked some serious Demogorgon ass. Billy’s simultaneously mournful and glad of the fact that he didn’t get to witness any of this ass-kicking in person, because on the one hand, _hot_ , but on the other hand, he probably would’ve jumped Steve right then and there. Steve breaks the kiss then, which irks Billy slightly until Steve leans into Billy’s ear and whispers, “fuck me already, asshole.”

Billy lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and continues kissing Steve on the mouth, behind his ear, and under his jaw, as he reaches into his jean pockets, then the nearest drawer he can touch without getting up, then starts grabbing blindly at the various assortment of clothing that are beneath Steve.

“Are you serious right now,” Steve says a good two minutes later, his pants having somehow completely disappeared in the interim. He’s barely trying not to laugh. “Really, man, talk about a mood killer.”

“You keep that up and you’re not getting any,” Billy says, finally finding a condom and a bottle of lube buried in the sleeve of one of his t-shirts. He rips the condom open, swatting Steve’s hands away and rolls the condom on in one go.

“With your self-control?” Steve smirks, reaching for the lube and popping the top open. “Good luck with that.” He dumps a good amount on Billy’s outstretched fingers, then tosses the bottle behind him.

“Better than yours.” Billy reaches down and puts one, then two fingers into Steve. “You’re tight.”

“No shit,” Steve manages to get out, his words becoming more and more irregular. “More.”

After he’s sure Steve can take it, Billy puts a third finger in, staring in awe at Steve spread out under him. “I’m gonna—can I—”

“Yes, c’mon, let’s go—”

As Billy sinks in, slowly, Steve grabs a fistful of Billy’s hair and kisses him. Billy drinks him in until he’s seated all the way in. He’s vaguely aware of Steve’s legs tightening around his back, but right now all he can focus on is how good it feels inside Steve. They break the kiss, Billy’s eyes boring into Steve’s as they simply breathe and trade air. It should be awkward, he should feel vulnerable, but all Billy feels is exhilarated, happy, safe. Steve wraps his arms around Billy’s back, face tucked into the side of Billy’s neck, and Billy begins to move. He barely lasts a minute before he’s coming, and Steve follows, spilling onto Billy’s stomach.

Billy collapses onto Steve and feels the stickiness between them, but he can’t be fucked to care. After a couple of minutes, he feels shaking throughout his torso, then realizes it’s coming from Steve.

“Are you laughing?” Billy asks incredulously as Steve winds down. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Steve says. He nudges at Billy, who slides out and off to the side. “Guess I’m just thinking.”

That makes no sense. Billy rolls the condom off and tosses the mess into a nearby corner. “I know I’m pretty great at this, but did I fuck you so hard you lost your mind?”

He honestly means it as a joke, it’s all they’d been doing while they were fucking, so he’s waiting for a quip back, fully unprepared for the warm, serious smile that Steve sends his way, eyes half-lidded and shining in the sunlight that’s peeking through the shitty curtains. “’m just happy, I guess.”

Billy doesn’t know what to do with _that_ , is so utterly unqualified to deal with it that his mind short-circuits. He can feel his face flush, which is ridiculous.

Steve props his head up with one hand and peers down at Billy. “Wait, are you—are you blushing, Hargrove?”

“Shut the fuck up, no I’m not.” There was no living with Steve now, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. The shower incident was nothing compared to this.

“Seriously, we do all that and this is what makes you embarrassed?” Steve pokes gently at Billy’s face. There’s no malice in his words.

“You know what,” Billy says, rolling away and sitting up, “This was a mistake.” He starts putting his tank back on when Steve reaches out to still his hands.

“Like I said before, you, um, you don’t have to do that,” and now _Steve_ is blushing, which makes even less sense and Billy’s about to brush him off until he sees Steve is staring right at the middle of his torso, the epicenter of his scars.

“Like what you see, Steve?” The first name accidentally slips out but Steve either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

Steve shrugs, trying to be nonchalant, blush still completely giving him away. “You look good, Billy. It’s kinda hot.”

Billy throws his tank and the bottle of lube at Steve’s head, then contemplates chucking the entire dresser at him. He has powers now, so he might as well use them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has a research proposal to work on*  
> Me: *writes porn instead*


End file.
